Waking Up
by NightmarishStar
Summary: "I'm...huh, that's weird. I don't know." I tried searching my brain but I couldn't find anything at all. It's as if there is a mental barrier inside my head stopping me from reaching my memories. "An amnesic demigod, huh?" Lupa smirked, tilting her head as if listening to something. "This will be very interesting indeed." Percy has woken up with no memories but one. Annabeth Chase.


**I'm in a writing mood, I need to get some emotions out and this is the only way I think I can do it.**

**So, here's another one-shot for you guys! Just because I love you!**

**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed my last one-shot!**

**Yes, I do realise this is seriously OOC but I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the characters. That is all.**

**Anyway, story time!**

* * *

_Percy's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes, bright daylight flooding in. I quickly closed my eyes to block out the painful light. I waited what seemed like five minutes and tried opening them again. Success. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, removing any remnants of sleep .

I sat up to look at my surroundings. I was lying in the middle of an outside courtyard with an empty reflecting pool to my right. Obviously nobody lives here, it's uninhabitable. There is dirt everywhere, claw marks on the walls and floor, and what look like two crumbling spires made of roots and rocks in the middle of the courtyard. I have no idea where I am.

I sat up to inspect myself. I was wearing a filthy, orange t-shirt. It clearly used to have writing on it at one time but it's faded now. I was also wearing a pair of faded jeans splattered with earth. I glanced at my feet and realised I was barefoot.

I didn't seem to have any injuries, not a single scratch on my skin. Yet I felt like a hellhound has used me as a chew toy. A sharp pain burst behind my eyes, making me wince. Where did that thought come from? What is a hellhound? Whatever it is doesn't sound very friendly.

I tried stretching as my limbs as they were super stiff. As if I'd been asleep for a long time. I grimaced as I flexed my fingers, I was aching all over. I tried to massage my neck as it was aching, most likely from sleeping on this hard floor.

That was when I heard the growling. I quickly jumped to my feet, ignoring my stiff limbs protesting my sudden movements. On instinct I grabbed a ball point pen from my pocket. Why did I just do that? I can't protect myself with a simple pen. But I felt a connection to this pen, as if something was egging me on to take off the pen lid.

I didn't expect anything special to happen, so imagine my surprise when the seemingly cheap pen transformed into a deadly, three-foot long sword. It had letters engraved on it, I can't tell which language it is in but the word came to me instantly. _Anaklusmos._Riptide.

I didn't have time to think about this mysterious sword any longer as a group of wolves entered the room. I was immediately surrounded. These wolves were massive. Bigger than I thought possible, they were all as tall as me, if not taller. All were between six and seven feet tall. And they were all staring at me, anticipating what I might do next. I had no idea what to do, I didn't know if I could protect myself with only a sword if they all attacked me at once.

I span around to look at each wolf. They all had different fur colours, ranging from black similar to a raven's feather, to a shade of auburn that reminded me of autumn leaves. Even though they all had different fur colours, their eyes were exactly the same. Blood red, eager for fresh meat. Except for one. The tallest wolf had chocolate red fur and eyes as silver as mist. There was also a glimmer of intelligence in their eyes. And I instantly knew that if I did something wrong then I would be their next meal.

The one with beautiful chocolate red fur stepped forward and analyzed me. It seems like she is the leader of her pack. Her silver eyes flashed blood-red for a second before turning back to her normal misty-silver colour. They seemed to reach into my mind and once she seemed to find what she wanted she turned away and left. I couldn't follow her, heck, I couldn't move because the other wolves were still surrounding me, eyeing me hungrily.

After a long minute of warily glaring at each other a tall woman with auburn hair walked though the entrance. She looked familiar, that was when her silver eyes flashed blood-red and I realised that she was the same wolf that just left. How did she do that?

I heard a low growl emit from the back of her throat and the pack of wolves ran through the only exit available. Leaving me alone with the wolf woman. I kept my sword up in defense just incase she decides to attack.

There was a few seconds of silence before she lifted her hands in a surrendering gesture, "Lower your sword, demigod. I mean you no harm."

What did she just call me? What's a demigod? Another sharp burst of pain shot behind my eyes again. I think I winced as the wolf woman stepped towards me. Instinctively I stepped away, keeping my sword in a defensive position.

"Are you hurt?" Her cold eyes showing a flicker of concern.

"Um, no," I croaked, my voice sounded like it hasn't used for weeks. I cleared my throat. "No, it's just a headache. Now, who are you?"

The wolf woman gave a small smile, "How rude of me. I am Lupa, Goddess of Wolves, Guardian of Rome and Trainer of Demigods. And you are?"

My eyes widened when she said she was a goddess, I wasn't sure if I should bow to her or not. I decided to take the safe option and bowed.

"I'm...huh, that's weird. I don't know." I tried searching my brain but I couldn't find anything at all. It's as if there is a mental barrier inside my head stopping me from reaching my memories.

"An amnesic demigod, huh?" Lupa smirked, tilting her head as if listening to something. "This will be very interesting indeed."

* * *

It's been a month since I woke up in the Wolf House. Ever since then I've been trained by Lupa and her wolves. It's been a very vigorous training. I've barely had any breaks, the only reason I have one now is because the wolves smelt a monster nearby and left to hunt it. Everyday I wake early and I go to sleep exhausted late at night.

Lupa constantly tells me that it is vital if I want to survive my journey to the Camp. All this training is essential for my survival if I ever want to live a full life.

Lupa explained to me about how the Roman Gods are still alive and that they still go around having affairs with mortals. And that the products of these affairs are demigods. Heroes that fight for Olympus and go on quests given by the Gods.

Lupa also explained the concept of monsters. How we can kill them but they don't die. I know, I'm still kinda confused by this as well. You can kill them and send them back to Tartarus but they can reform after a certain length of time.

I seemed to understand this all very well, according to Lupa. Most don't believe at first and go into denial. I just seemed to accept it, as if I already knew it. It's a weird feeling.

I now know who I am. I am Perseus Jackson, or just 'Percy' for short. I'm a son of Neptune but I have no memories of my old life. Except one.

A girl called Annabeth. I think she was my girlfriend. I can't remember much about her, only her curly blond hair, intense grey eyes and the way she used to hug and kiss me when I did something stupid. I think she kissed me a lot.

Lupa says that for a demigod I'm a special case. Because I look sixteen years old which is slightly over the age that most demigods find the Wolf House. Most demigods are eleven to thirteen years old when they find Lupa. This is because a demigod has a certain scent that compels any nearby monsters to eat them. And that the older a demigod gets, the stronger their scent.

She said I have a very strong scent, stronger than most. And she would know as she has trained every demigod who has made it to the camp, and killing those who couldn't be as ferocious a wolf. I couldn't have stayed alone in the mortal world with only an enchanted sword for protection. I would've been a monsters lunch years ago. She didn't say it out loud but I can tell she is thinking that I was most likely trained somewhere before I lost my memories. And I think she secretly has an idea where.

I seem quite skilled with my sword, it's like a deadly extension of my arm. I also have good reflexes and battle skills which is awesome. But the techniques I use are different to the ones the Lupa has tried teaching me. She says that my technique is unorthodox but this could prove an advantage to me as it will confuse the monsters.

Because Lupa prefers to stay in her wolf form so I have had to learn what her facial expressions mean. It proved a bit of a challenge at first but I think I have finally mastered it.

A howl echoed from the courtyard of the Wolf House. "Here we go again."

I get up and try to mentally prepare myself for more vigorous training.

* * *

It's finally time for me to leave the Wolf House now. I've trained with Lupa and her wolves for roughly six weeks now. It's been long and hard but it's been worth it. I'm now as fierce as a wolf, according to Lupa.

She's been a harsh trainer but I've noticed that she seems to have a slight soft side when it comes to her 'pups' (the demigods she trains). Each one that succeeds makes her very proud and she cares for them all in her special wolf-goddessy way. And, even though she is a harsh trainer, she seems to have a bit of a humour. Mostly referring to my Godly parentage and how I'm "slow, not stupid".

She also tells about her most famous 'pups', Remus and Romulus. Often going into great detail about how she helped save them and raised them as her own young. Then, using the training and knowledge she gave them, they defeated their great-uncle Amulius and founded the great city of Rome. And because of her success of training Remus and Romulus, Lupa asked the Gods if she could carry on training demigods and help prepare them for the camp.

I haven't told Lupa this, but I've seen faces in my dreams. Faces that I've seen before, but I don't know their names. They must friends - or maybe enemies - from my old life. It's very frustrating. I've seen a girl with raven black hair similar to my own with electric blue eyes. A boy with brown, curly hair and what look like tiny horns sprouting from his head.

And I often see a beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes, she seems older than most of the faces I see and when I see her she is often accompanied by a man with salt and pepper hair who looks like he could be an actor or something like that. And every night I always see Annabeth. Sometimes I hear a few words from her, things such as "...always has a plan", "I'm never, ever going to make things easy for you" and my personal favourite, "Seaweed Brain". I don't know why it's my favourite, but I feel a connection to the nickname.

I don't know if I want to leave the Wolf House just yet. Lupa tells me I'm ready, that I'm capable of what's out there in the world. But I don't think I am. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling. Something big is going to happen soon. I have no idea what, but it could be something life changing.

I've finished packing my stuff, which isn't much. Just a few things Lupa gave me to help me along on my journey, like a torch, match sticks, a penknife and string. All vital demigod items. Obviously I need to steal whatever else I need on the journey. I'm not sure how well that's going to go. I'm not very good at sneaking around.

Lupa approached me in her human form, "You will succeed on your journey, I'm sure of it."

"That's not all I'm worried about." I confessed.

"The only way you will find out about this Annabeth girl is to travel to the camp. You will find answers there."

That got me. I could feel determination burning inside me know. I must get to this camp. I must find Annabeth.

Yeah, I'll do it all for her.

"Well, here's goes nothing."

And so I set off into the forest, hoping to find my old life on the way.

* * *

Finally she was standing in front of me. I felt like electricity was running though my body, I was so close to her. I was too stunned to move from my spot. My vision tunnelled to the girl I've looking for ever since I woke up.

Annabeth Chase. My best friend and girlfriend from Camp Half-Blood. Our home. The one who kept me determined enough to carry on this crazy quest. The one who kept me fairly sane in the Roman Camp where I don't belong.

And she was standing there, right in front of me.

At exactly the same time we both ran to each other and shared our first kiss in six months. Gods, I've missed her. I've missed how her hair always smells of lemon shampoo, how her eyes sparkle as she laughs and the way she calls me 'Seaweed Brain'.

We pulled away and I studied her face, "Gods, I never thought-"

That was when she judo flipped me. It hurt like Hades but I didn't mind. I'm just ecstatic to have my Wise Girl back with me.

She put her knee on my chest and pushed her forearm against my throat. "If you _ever _leave me again," she said. "I swear to all the gods-"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Consider me warned. I missed you, too."

* * *

**Another one-shot? Oh my!**

**I need to sort some emotions out so...yeah.**

**This is the cheaper alternative to therapy! :P**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading my 'little' one-shot!**

**There may be more one-shots in the near future, but I can't promise anything as school is quite demanding for me right now.**

**Anyway, please review! **

**I love you all!**

**-NS-**


End file.
